WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 & Wii. It is the second game published by 2K Sports and the sequel to WWE '13. It was released on October 29, 2013 in North America, October 30 in Japan[1] and November 1, 2013 in Europe. The online servers for WWE 2K14 were shut down on October 31, 2015. Exhibition Many of the gameplay features from WWE '13 have been updated. With the Inclusion of the navigation system, Characters now move faster than before. All chain reversals now result in offensive attacks, to make for quicker matches by avoiding continuous reversals. Catapult finishers can now be used offensively. Some characters can launch an opponent into the air and catch them for a catch finisher. Seven new OMG moments have been added, allowing certain finishers to be done on two opponents, and players to interact with the arena environment. The nearfall system too has been improved, with more two counts. Few new matches have been added, though a Slobberknocker Mode, adapted from The Streak season mode, had been added as a gauntlet match. Create Suite The long-standing mode, "Create-a-Superstar" has been tweaked to have an expanded character save slot that can be filled with up to 100 created superstars. While the mode itself remains much of the same, the ability to use existing superstars as a template for new custom variants has been added. The player continues to have the option to create their own entrances and finishers. The ability to create a custom WWE championship is also available, having been made more reminiscent to previous iterations after having limited creativity in WWE '13. 30 Years of Wrestlemania Mode A'' nostalgia-based gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. The campaign revolves around historical stories rather than original ones. The mode features a distinct roster of wrestlers and alternate gimmicks, who wrestled at WrestleMania. In Wrestlemania mode, matches have primary objectives, required to beat the game, and bonus historical objectives, which result in recreated WrestleMania moments. Sometimes the player must follow a guided sequence of inputs, rather than freely control the character. In 45 primary matches, the player competes through storylines of various lengths, switching predetermined characters as they are completed. Each chapter has its own title and focus; "Hulkamania Runs Wild" focuses on Hulk Hogan and early WrestleManias, while "The New Generation" showcases the rise of Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in the mid-1990s. The "Attitude Era" chapter brings back some matches from WWE '13's "Attitude Era" mode, as well as some not covered before. The "Ruthless Aggression" chapter focuses on the departure of The Rock, lessened focus on Triple H and rise of John Cena and Edge. The final "Universe Era" chapter focuses on the rise of Randy Orton and the returns of The Rock and Brock Lesnar. The Streak mode The game has a mode that focuses on The Undertaker's WrestleMania winning streak of 21 matches (21-0) at the time of the game's release. In "The Streak" mode, the player chooses to defend the streak as The Undertaker, battling waves of opponents, or to attempt to break it, with any character. When facing The Undertaker, the difficulty level is higher than in any previous WWE game. The Undertaker can chokeslam the player if grappled at the head, submit the player with the hell's gate lock when The Undertaker is grounded and can appear once behind the player in an animation previously used for if the Undertaker interferes in a match, if he has a finisher stored. WWE Universe mode The sandbox mode returns, though overhauled to a degree. Continuing the previous features, players get the option to customize existing WWE Shows, bring back retired series or create their own original shows and choose the superstars participating and the titles available. The ability to choose the status of a WWE superstar, whether assigned to one show, several, a legend or a free agent is also available. The ability to delete shows is once again present, as is a further renovated WWE statistics system. The ability to reset a Universe Mode, should it get too "clunky" is once again available. Continuing the ever expanding story mode options, ''WWE 2K14 offers the most control in customizing a player's "universe" by giving them more control over storylines through a new Rivalry Manager. Corroborating with the statistics tracker, the Rivalry Manager can stat-track all rivalries as well divide storylines into periods based on dates during which period the rivalry will continue depending on in-ring decisions. All previous storylines from earlier WWE games containing Universe Mode are present, but have been revamped to fit into the Rivalry Manager. Roster: Improving on the Pre-Render Character photos introduced in WWE '12 & '13. WWE 2K14 becomes the third game overall to use this method with the roster carry on the disc at 84 with the added on content extending the list at 103. Superstar and Women's Roster: AJ Lee Aksana Alberto Del Rio Andre the Giant Antonio Cesaro Batista Big E. Langston Big John Studd Big Show Big Show (Retro) Bret Hart Brie Bella Brock Lesnar Brock Lesnar (Retro) Brodus Clay Bruno Sammartino Chris Jericho Chris Jericho (Retro) Christian Cody Rhodes CM Punk Curt Hennig (New World Order) Damien Sandow Daniel Bryan Darren Young David Otunga Dean Ambrose Diesel Dolph Ziggler Drew McIntyre Dusty Rhodes Edge Eddie Guerrero Fandango Goldberg Heath Slater Hollywood Hulk Hogan Hulk Hogan Jack Swagger JBL Jinder Mahal John Cena John Cena (Retro) Justin Gabriel Kaitlyn Kane Kane (Retro) Kevin Nash (New World Order) Kevin Nash (The Outsiders) King Kong Bundy Kofi Kingston Layla Lita Mark Henry Mick Foley Mr. McMahon Natalya Nikki Bella R-Truth Randy Orton Randy Savage Randy Savage (New World Order) Razor Ramon Rey Mysterio Ric Flair Ric Flair (Retro) Rick Rude Ricky Steamboat Roman Reigns Ryback Santino Marella Scott Hall (New World Order) Scott Hall (The Outsiders) Scott Steiner Seth Rollins Sgt. Slaughter Shawn Michaels Shawn Michaels (Retro) Sheamus Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Stone Cold Steve Austin Summer Rae Syxx Ted DiBiase Tensai The Giant The Great Khali The Miz The Rock The Rock (Retro) Titus O'Neil Triple H Triple H (Retro) Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Undertaker (Biker) Undertaker (Retro) Virgil Wade Barrett Yokozuna Zack Ryder Category:WWE 2K games